


Kirin

by Mz_Mere (Gelasia_Kidd)



Series: Dreamer's End [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU of Dreamer's End, Comic, Prequel, Scribble Comic, Some Writing, Spoilers to Dreamer's End, Will not be finished until after Dreamer's End, violent beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelasia_Kidd/pseuds/Mz_Mere
Summary: In another world, a battle in Snowdin ended differently. Brainz takes a blow in the defense of one who would be his enemy, and everything changes. Boss Monsters can take a human soul.. but other monsters were never meant to. Will Undyne's DETERMINATION be enough?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Dreamer's End [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962994
Kudos: 2





	1. An Opening.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad_Dreems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Dreems/gifts).



> This is an alternate universe based on a canon divergence for Dreamer's End. The content will only update as long as it reveals no spoilers for Dreamer's End. A large portion of this will only be released upon the finish of Dreamer's End.
> 
> There is no set update schedule. Most of this will be art. 
> 
> ..Good luck.

It wasn't black long. She came to in a daze.

  
"OI. HUMAN!! GET OFF OF ME!" She snarled, shoving the filthy, tattered body away. She felt disgusted; why was the human on top of her?!   
  
The last thing she remembered were- so many soldiers- a strange device- a scream- she rolled onto her knees.. and looked down at the man below her.  
  
  


  
The man was rapidly bleeding out. Undyne remembered some of the first aid from before she took Rosemary; the woman who owned the coat now on this man had lived underground for a good while, and customary check-ins were often when Gerson was patched up some of the humans bruises and cuts from stumbling about the caves. What was the advice?  
  


Staunch the wound, yes, find some way to stop it- He was.. still breathing, somehow. Rattling breaths, that sprayed droplets of red. She was pretty sure that the ribs were supposed to stay on the inside, but how to stop the bleeding. She looked around, and her eyes fell on yellow.  
  
 _No, no nono,_ her brain rebelled, but it was the only thing here. She said a fervent apology and prayer of regret to MK. Leaning over his head, she applied pressure.

It wasn't stopping, it _wasn't stopping._

"WHY?!" she cried out.  
  
  
  
"You were supposed to be the bad guy, I was the hero! You were supposed to make sense! Why did you jump in front of me?!"  
  
The item that fell, despite her unfamiliarity with the shape.. she'd seen Mettaton's attacks enough to know the damage from a bomb when she saw it.

  
"SO WHY?! ANSWER ME!"   
  
She didn't know why it hurt, she wasn't injured, but her soul hurt. It hurt so much. It reminded her of a resigned smile, and purple.  
  
A pained, tired chuckle was her reply.  
  


**"I don't know. I just kind of.. moved on my own."**


	2. Not this way, never this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It won't stop, there's too much red. It's sticky under her fingers. It feels like goodbye.

Putting more pressure didn't help. There was just too much going. She didn't even know how he was alive at this point. It had to be pure DETERMINATION. She sweated, despite the chill in the air, as she turned her face to the side in shame. At another failure. Another loss.  
  
"I can't get it to stop bleeding..I.."  
  
She didn't expect an answer. A wry smile turned up his lips, the tears on his face oozing with the gesture.   
  


Just hearing her put this into stark relief for him. She sounded so young- she was only a kid, really. Another child soldier, in this cruel world. There was pain in those words, and he recognized it. This wasn't too bad of a way to go. Protecting a kid from the realities of this world.  
  
"Hey," he rasped out. "It's okay."   
  


"It's okay," he repeated, in assurance. "I probably deserve it."  
  
  
  
Her blurry visage told him that his words had the opposite effect.   
  
"Aw, hey, isn't this what you wanted? You can.. take my soul now, save everyone."  
  
A tired sob tore from her. She sounded so young.

  
  
"Not like this."  
  


"You were supposed to be the bad guy. I don't understand."  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
  
  
The resigned smile was too familiar. It reminded her of another soul, of purple, and a heartbreaking goodbye.   
  
It was too cruel.


End file.
